Love
Ser Welcome to the Love & Sex Wiki Welcome to the Love & Sex wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about Love & Sex (a dating sim) that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started!. * Walkthrough About Love & Sex Love & Sex: Second Base is a dating sim where a geeky guy or girl (hopefully you) gets to be be roomates with two very hot people and meet plenty of others in their daily life. The player has the choice of taking on the role of either a guy or a girl and meet a whole cast of unique and memorable characters along the way. The aim of the game is, basically, to get lucky with the partner of your choice, meeting, dating and (of course) getting it on in a host of different places, situations and positions. You can keep it casual, ask for their hand in marriage and even get them pregnant, while being either the perfect partner, or cheating on them whenever the chance arises. To do this, you'll need to build your stats, know your conquests and play the game like a pro. The game is structured around a year of 4 months/seasons (summer, autumn, spring, winter) of 30 days with holidays, the protagonist and prospective dates have a birthday and can react accordingly with the calendar. But remember, they can react to each other and if the player is two timing he can get in trouble, the game has a date and a phone systems so you can invite girls and guys to dates, ask their numbers and send them dirty texts. Mike (our hero) and Bree (our heroine) live in a small house and work boring jobs, but during the course of the game they have the possibility to improve their lot in life. Each girl/guy has his/her own schedule and will be in different places at different times, dressed differently and choose different activities, when the hero meets a girl/guy he/she can talk to her/him, give her/him gifts, compliment her/him, ask her/him on dates, ask her/his number or her/his birthday... Basically, their lives (and love lives) are yours to control! Characters The Hero Main girls * Palla * Bree * Sasha * Samantha * Aletta * Audrey * Lexi * Kleio * Kylie * Alexis Secondary girls * Hanna * Anna * Shiori * Lavish * Harmony * Natalie * Cassidy * Morgan * Ayesha * Cherrie * Reona * Emma Other characters * Jack * Ryan * Dwayne * Danny * Shawn * Victor * Scottie Locations The house * Your bedroom * Sasha's bedroom * Bree's bedroom * Bathroom * Hallway * Livingroom * Kitchen * Pool * Front Porch * The office * The open plan * Your personal office * Aletta's office * Break Room The mall * The lobby * The clothes shop * The electronic store * The flower shop * The book store * The arcade * The bakery * The coffee shop * The sex shop * The Maid cafe * * Other locations * The park * The movie theater * The office * The university * The Pub * The Night Club * The Recording Studio Latest activity Category:Browse